Sonic Different Dimensions
by Chaosmaster70
Summary: I was just asleep at home until I wake up on the shores of Mobieus! Whats this Emerald ,Where am i,and why am i naked? all i know if I  want to live I have to make to the Bright City in the Distance!  HIATUS  I think thats how it's spelled?
1. Chapter 1  A New world

**Well this is my first sonic fan-fiction and my first upload to fan fiction at all! I don't have much to say so please Read on and enjoy!**

"Uhh ..." I was on the shore of a beach the strange thing was that I was sleeping a minute ago?

Here's the story: I had gone to bed for the night I was worried about school tomorrow(I didn't hate school but it was a really Tiring) I kept have this same dream over-and-over about some Green Hedgehog in the ocean getting tossed by the waves. I kept waking up and wondering about the dream and then going back to sleep and having the same dream, but when I woke up the forth time I woke up on this beach? I felt as sore as someone who had just run a marathon even though I just woke up? after awhile on that beach I mustered the strength to get up and I noticed a City in the distance."My only chance Is that town"I said to myself. I noticed that the town It was actually really far away. I tried a to run (I'm actually really fast and I can endure almost anything) but I was so sore I could only manage a slow jog. While I was running i noticed I had green legs which I looked at a Focused on my leg a bit before noticing that I had a Bright, Green, Glowing Emerald in My hand! I had No idea it was in my hands until now! I decided I'd look at it a bit closer when I got to The Looming City in the distance.

"...And when I wasn't so sore!"

I'd been running a while until I collapsed near a Forrest (I had to pass near one to get to the City)just as i was about to pass out until I saw a little girl who looked like a bunny walking out of the Forrest with what looked like a Chao?(I knew what a Chao was from a Video game I played when I was younger: Sonic Adventure 2" She saw me and noticed that I was in trouble and hurried over And Shouted:"Mom Someones Over here he looks in trouble!"

**Story:Who was that mysterious hedgehog In the Ocean, Where Is our main charecter, and who was that rabbit girl? Find out next Chapter**

**Author:Umm Actually-**

**Story:Quiet you'll spoil it!**

**I hoped you liked the chapter I'm a little new to this whole Fanfiction thing so I'm still getting used to it. It's a really short chapter But I'm going to write A new one soon (Probably after I upload This one but I don't know o_o )So check back Soon!**


	2. Chapter 2  Awakening Anew

I was having a dream. A dream where I could run as fast as the wind and it was amazing!

...But then it was interrupted when the room's light flashed on. I had rolled over trying to ignore the

light and go back to sleep but it was useless but I eventually gave in to consciousness. I really didn't

want to go to school but I had to get up early anyway. I opened my eyes. I wasn't in my room at all I

was in a Plain Guest room with a window open shining light on me? Then I remembered what

happened and I got up. I was still a little sore but I just ignored it.

I heard talking coming from the opened door? I looked out and noticed a little girl who

looked like a bunny and a pink hedgehog talking to each other? "..So you just found him there when

you were walking to Town Square?" I knew who she was Immediately. She was Amy Rose A pink

hedgehog who had a Huge Hammer and Loved a certain Blue hedgehog. "yeah And he had one of

those Chaos Emeralds" Cream said. I checked the Bed Side Stand and noticed the Bright Green Chaos

Emerald! I knew who Cream was From the Sonic video games and the Sonic X TV show. She was a

cute little kid who went by the name: Cream and she had a Chao by the name of: Cheese who was

always near Her."it's strange He kinda looks like Sonic?" Amy Questioned. I heard her and I dashed

to a nearby mirror I the corner of the room. I gasped I looked exactly like the hedgehog from my

dream! I had Green quills And I had the same looking shoes and Had the Same hands that looked like

Knuckles! One thing that i noticed was that

...I had No Clothes!

Then I heard from the doorway "Are you OK?" Amy must have come over to the door to check on me

after hearing me gasp! I was surprised to see her, here talking to me since I knew her from a TV show

as as a kid so I said "I'm fine I was just surprised by the way I looked" I said a bit nervously. "why are

you surprised? You look Perfectly fine to me?" she said Curiously."It's just that I'm usually a

Human" I said kind of embarrassed. A moment later Cream walked in and Introduced herself "Oh hello

Mister It's great to see that your awake, My names Cream and this Is Cheese!" she said while bowing.

"...and I'm Amy Rose!" she said twirling around once! I never really had that many friends in school

so this was kinda new to me so I said "My names Spencer... The hedgehog I guess" I said While

slightly embarrassed.

* * *

* * *

**At Eggman's Base:**

"...So i heard your assassination skills are legendary.." eggman said taking a pause "I need you to take

out that new hedgehog and bring me that Chaos Emerald I'm having enough trouble as it is with just

One!" Eggman shouted His face turning red "From a video from one of my Scout-bots he has no idea

of the extent of his abilitys! so I need you to get rid of him before he realizes that!...And you won't get

paid until I get that Chaos Emerald!"

"As you wish Doctor" The mysterious figure said While Grinning, in the Shadows

* * *

**At Cream's House**

I had breakfast at Cream's house and Amy wanted to go shopping with me because I didn't really feel

comfortable in the nude!.. even though I didn't have 'Anything' to cover up I still needed some clothes

and I knew she was a nice person from the Sonic X TV Show! "...so have you seen Sonic lately." I said

while on our way to station Square."No I haven't seen Him since...Wait I didn't even tell you about

Sonic?" Amy stoping Mid-way through what she was saying.'Umm I heard you talking about him to

Cream?" I didn't exactly know if she was talking about The famous Blue Blur earlier but I did hear her

talking about him earlier when I had just waok up and I hoped that she Might have gone into detail at

some point of her conversation with Cream. "I haven't seen my sonikku today but I'll find him!" She

said cheerfully with a glazed Look into nothingness. I had to look away so she didn't see me Grinning.

Then I looked at the Chaos Emerald and Then I noticed some quick In the reflection and noticed that

someone was rushing up Behind Me trying to Attack!

**Ohhh Cliff Hanger!1!Well this took me a long time to write probably because I have to goto school and I only can type while nobody's in my house or asleep o_o please review and tell me your likes and dislikes about It! I'm Just starting so if its little short Thats probably because I'm holding out On something For another chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 Strange Energy

I knew I had to react fast if I wanted to have the Upper hand!I looked at who was Attacking us. I had

only a few seconds to see him, He Was A Light Blue Hedgehog Who was wearing A lot of black and

yellow hair? I was wondering If he was actually trying to attack us Until I noticed The _Long,_ sharp

Ninjato In his right Hand! That thing looked like It could Slice a tree In half!"Get back Amy!" I

screamed! I had no Idea What I was Doing (that happens sometimes) But I pulled Emerald Green

Sword Out Of nowhere's to deflect His attack. It was a katana just like a samurai's."oh I see you still

know how to pull out your trademark Katana!" He said with A devilish smirk. "who are you and what

do you want!" I shouted anger in my voice know he just had the intention to Kill me from behind!"Oh

you still don't remember anything at all don't you let me help you with that !" the mysteriously figure

getting a little louder at the last few words! I was Able to deflect his first few attacks But he sliced me

right at the leg just barely. I didn't want to have a close cut like that again and the next time It could

actually incapacitate me and he could hurt Amy! I had no idea What i was doing but i gave it my

all!"Chaos Control!" i felt A Strangely Familiar surge Of power Using The Chaos Emerald I had just

pulled out And then i warped Behind Him But he was Prepared And Countered Are Blades Grinded For

a second but then My blade seem To Flash His Blade Seemed To literally explode! That Shards went everywhere We Were Both

Blown Back We were Both on A Knees panting then I noticed In the distance Amy..."AHHH" She got

Hit By one Of the shards And She Seemed Really Hurt! I felt like I pass out then But I was still

standing When I did I felt A feeling Of pure rage come Over Me!

When Ever I got control of my body say That the mysterious Person who attacked us was Unconscious

I had no memory Of beating him But that didn't matter at the Time I ran Over to Amy she was still hurt

pretty badly. None of the shards hit her but She was cut in several places! Bleeding... I picked her up

And said "Chaos Control!" We warped Right In front of a hospital!"Finale I'm having some good luck'

I said to myself while I ran in and a nurse took Amy While I waited while they took care of Her Cuts.

"Just What Happened out there?"

I was thinking about the Fight? I was trying to recall what had happened out there after Amy went

down? And that surge of Power it felt so familiar? "What Happened to Amy!" Three People said while

rushing up to the counter! I nearly fell off my chair. It was The Famous Trio! Knuckles The Echidna

The Garridian Of The Master Emerald!He was A tough Kind of guy And he was Kind Of Gullible but

he really was A Nice guy. There was Tails the Fox he was Born with two Tails (hence the Nick name)

He was just a kid But He built his own plane and he Is way smarter then Eggman and he has an I.Q of

over 300! then here He was... The Hedgehog Who was World Renown! In My world And His Sonic the

Hedgehog! He can Run a fast as Sound! He's a adventure-type and loves running and you could never

met a more fun guy. " she came In with lots of cuts and some Blood lose. That person over there came

in with her." My heart nearly stopped as she pointed to me making all 3 hero's stare at me while I try to

think of what to say! "umm... I can -" I said was saying just before the a nurse told us that we can see

Amy now! We all rushed to to room where Amy was I was hoping she could tell me what happened

after she got hurt and to see if she didn't Hate Me!

**Author:Well that had to be my longest chapter yet I think I did a good job! **

**My Ego: Heck yeah**

**Author:****Tell me if I should keep putting spaces between the lines? The chapters might be a little shorter but it will still be the same size but whatever! don't forget To R&R and and also if your having trouble what to think of what my OC looks like (I think Oc is the correct term) i have a DeviantArt account with a picture of him. I'm probley going to start drawning him based of the pictures I uploaded here's the Link: **.com/ ** i based this chapter a little off of Dr. Horrible's sing along Horrible played by Neil Patrick Harris. **


	4. Chapter 4 A Different Side Of A Soul

_Peoples hearts have two parts. A light and dark. Some people Are Complety netural most people start out netural but sometimes decide to chose a certain path or slowy slip into one .sometimes People Always do the righteous Theres people who completley get rid of any pureness in there hearts and try to satify there own evil deeds.I was one of them... but which?_

We were in Amy's room at the Hospital .She was Complety fine She hadn't lost enough blood to cause any type of was AsleepWhen we heard this the trio directed there attention to me. "Who are you?" Sonic Questioned "My Name is Spencer The Hedgehog but not really, it's kind of confusing?" I said "We got all day" Knuckles said wanting to hear exactly what happened out there? I went over all that happened since I woke up on the beach to when I meat Brought Amy to the Hospital .At Near sundown I had finished."Who was That guy?" tails Had said Breaking the silence after the story."I don't know But he seemed to know Me because he had said that I pulled out my trademark katana even though thats the first time me taking it out?"I said just as confused as The Kitsune? "I'm not so sure if I belive you about coming from another universe where were in video games and famous"Knuckles Remarked as though it was a completly redundent thought."how did you pull out that Sword?

"I don't know Probaley the same way Amy pulls out her Hammer"

"how does amy pull out her hammer then?"

"Well It's kinda complica-"

"Yaaawwn ...whats going on?" Amy seemed to Woke up while we were talking "SONIC!" She jumped out of bed and Gave him a bear hug so quickly even Sonic Didn't have time to react. After the hug which seemed to last forever during which I nearly Burst out laughing at the face sonic made while Amy Sneak-Hugged Him."So Amy-" I said while trying to get serious "-What exactly happened To me after you got hurt out there?" I Asked Not knowing if I would like the answer.

Amy started to tell use what Happened.

"As soon as you saw me hurt Your Pupils completly Dis-appeared and You were surrounded by A Dark-ish Green Haze and your Quills were standing on end! You used Chaos Control and what happened next I'm not sure If I saw it Correctly but You seemed to teleport To three Different places Around him And all three of you Used Chaos Burst (A Kind Of powered down version Of Chaos Blast) he was unconcious after the That you did and then you started laughing manicaly at his pain and Then I passed out"

I felt as though I was plungded into a bucket of Cold water! I had almost killed him if I hadn't calmed down in time and I might have Tryed to kill Amy if I Didn't stop! Is it possible that if I got angry enough I could Turn Into that thing!

"How is that even possible!" I shouted "I'm not a bad person" I was a little freaked."were not saying your a Bad Person"Amy said breaking the silence "Amy's right one time I got so Angery I turned into something like what you transformed into while we were looking for the Chaos Emeralds in Space" Sonic said in a serious tone I hadn't heard him use to often in the Sonic X Show.I know he was Talking about Dark Sonic."you don't understand!' I said "the power I felt In that State felt all too fimilar and getting so close to killing somebody!" I started to clam down "The person who attacked us out there Said I pulled out my 'signature katana'? Even though That was the first I had ever held A sword?" I was really confused aboout the whole situation "the thing i'm scared about is that I Might have ended someones life before?"

"don't worry about it we'll find out who you were eventually and who knows you might have been helping someone not ending lives with that Emerald blade!" Tails said while we were leaving the hospital with Amy. The Doctors said that she could Go because she seemed to have made a full recovery in that short time even though she had been there only a few hours?" I think your Right Tails, I just came to this universe any ways" I said thinking aloud

We went to get some clothes after that. I got some Green Shorts, A belt where I can Hold The Chaos Emerald, and 2 red Bandana's (One around my neck and one on my head). I loved the way I looked! I never had dressed up like this before and i loved it. I always needrf to wear a Hoodie because I would always seem Kind of cold and unprotected without one but ever since I came here I didn't seem to need one now as long as I had the Chaos Emerald Nearby? I noticed This while I went into A changing room (I didn't need to go into one but i felt as though it was tradition or something) and left the Chaos Emerald Outside of the room. While i was changing i felt a huge chill and i felt a Large amount Weaker? When I came out I noticed knuckle's looking at some ties wondering if he should get one "Hmm I dunno i like the black one?" he said to Tails. 'Umm knuckles you don't wear clothes?" Tails Questioned him. "Oh yeah I forgot about that" Kuckles said stairing Blankly. We all laughed about it, Even Knuckles! After we left the store (we were infront of the Train Station) I noticed something. "Umm guys where am I gonna Stay?" "You can Stay at my house I gotta spare room anyway." Tails said Casualy

I had gotten to Tails House. They all Seemed to have houses In the forrest tail's house was Orange and Had a garage where he kept his plane and a landing strip connected to it. The houses were at random points in the forrest still relativily close to each other. Inside of tails house were a few things I had seen in the games like the Rythum Badge and he had a workplace where he must make designs for what he builds. When ever I did go to bed (Nothing interesting about the room) I had A strange dream of me gaurding the Master Emerald while I had my Emerald Sword And random People would come up to me. Chalenging me to fights for the Master Emerald kind of Like Afro Samuri fending of chalengers To keep his Number 2 Headband Which I thought was pretty funny

(The fights were not to the death though)

It was Really early In the morning when something woke me up from my Werid Dream?it was a rumbling noise that was slowly growing larger and larger? I looked outside and there was The Egg Carrier!

**Yeah finaly done! I had been writing this sinces 12:00 and it 2:37 Right now^-^ This Is the longest chapter I've done so far from the Word Count Feature OpenDocument has This Chapter has Exactle: 1244 words Finaly I can go to bed now**

**Note: There's actually a picture of what he looks like on my DeviantArt page. There's a link in my profile if anyone wants to see it**


	5. Chapter 5 Golden Knight

_In some worlds Time moves faster or slower in comparsion to other worlds. A Month in sonic's world is a year My world. Or is it even my world anymore...?_

**Spencer's Pov**

"Tails Whats going on!" Me and Tails met up at his doorstep whenever we went outside. The ground was shaking because of the Egg Carrier! Eggman's voice sounded from A Speker Somewhere "Bad-niks Attack!"

About 2 Dozen Robots droped down around Me and Tails. I summoned My sword and Pulled Out the My Emerald. I ran Toward A Robot A Sliced it down The center and it fell apart as if it was from a Comic. I had to jump back while it Exploded. I looked over at tails and he was hitting robots with his Tails making surprising large dents!(he was attacking simmalar to how he Attacked in Sonic Adventure) I started attacking more robots using the Chaos Emerald to Tear them apart. I notticed Sonic coming out of the forrest with his friends (Not including Knuckles. he was at Angle Island) and Rouge who I hadn't met joined the fight while more robots kept falling from the Egg Carrier.

After the awhile we got a break from the constant flow of robots."What should we do I can't keep up this pace up forever!" I Sighed.

"Who are you?" I heard coming from Rouge

"I'm Spencer, Spencer The Hedgehog" I said introducing myself

"I'm Rouge, I work at with G.U.N" She was a bat who was a realy good Jewel Theif I didn't exactly know what her standing was with G.U.N knowing the she was a Jewel Theif? I decided I was going to ask her after.

"What are we gonna do about Eggman. He's just gonna keep parading us with Bad-niks!" There was Panic in my voice!

"I think we need to get up there and bring that thing down!" I heard Sonic Say with Excitment in his voice at the thought of adventure.

"There's not enough space for all of us on the Tornado and even if we all were even all able to get in the Tornado we would get shot down by the Egg Carrier" Tails Exclaimed.

"Wait I got an idea!How many chaos Emeralds do you guys have?" I Burst out. I had an idea that was insane!

"I got one." "Me too" Tails and rouge said.

"let me see!" they both handed over the Emeralds. They were the Yellow and Red Emeralds.

'I think I might be able to Chaos Control all of us up there!" Everyone was shocked. Only two other times had someone Chaos Controled a large ammount of People (or area) and they both were in a Super state.

"Give it your best shot ,Green stuff" Rouge Said while rolling her eyes.

"Whoa!" The three Chaos Emeralds Floated around Me as I felt a huge Surge of energy

"Spencer your!-" They shouted but I interupted them.

"Chaos Control!"

"Whoa where are we?" I said. We were in the Egg Carrier but in some kind of Storage Room? There were multiple robots around and most of them were from the Videogames! There was that crane ball attachment Eggman had for his Hover machine, The Big Eggman robot that looked a lot like him. There was also the robot Tails and Knuckles (which if you know that the tails robot is the tails doll)

"Whoa Spencer that was something!" I heard Sonic Say coming out from behind a pile of robots

"Where is everyone?" I asked worried. "There still ouside"

"Why?"

"Whenever you Used Chaos Control you started glowing kindof like when you attacked that Assasian you told us about and then they ran out of radius?" The Hedgehog Explained

"Werid? Let's go find Eggman. I want a little revenge for that assassian he sent after me" We both had started running along a line of robots hoping to find a way out of there.

"How do you know Eggman sent him after you?"

"Well I think I would not want someone who could control Chaos Energy Better then Shadow Walking!" we had gotten to a door and opened it. Inside were Two robots and they seemed in powered down mode. One was easily reconisible. There was Metal Sonic A clone Of Sonic Himself! ...and there was another robot that was not as fimaliar? It was What looked like Silver Sonic! He was painted black, yellow screen eyes, had guns around his wrist, and was two times taller then us!(the only reason I knew it was Silver Sonic II was that he made a cameo apperance in a videogame)

"Why hello Sonic." A voice said from the darkness. A few seconds later Eggman came out flying in his Egg Mobile.

"What do you want!" I knew exactly what he was going to but I could'nt stop myself.

"To get rid of you Of course! You are the biggest threat to The Eggman Empire Besides Sonic."

"What do you know about me EggHead!" I shouted getting mad

"Now that would'nt be very much fun would it! Ho ho ho" He laughed at me as if i was a joke or something."Metal and Silver 2 Capture him" the two robots Sprung to life in a instant.

"They have a few new Upgrades since you've last battled them Sonic". Both of the robot had some more attachments I didn't notice earlier. Silver Sonic had two huge swords coming out of his wrists and Metal Sonic had two shield like things on his arms that were incredbily sharp!

"Wow real original Eggman" I said just having to say it.

"Target Aquired. Engaging." I heard From Silver Sonic. I Brought up my Sword and Blocked his first attack. He brought up his other sword just as quick aand me still just blocking it. This happend in quick succesion. Sonic was being attacked by His Metal Counter-Part. He was doing pretty well considering he had no weapons to block any of his attacks. Me and Silver were still engaged. Right ,Left, right, left, right, left, under, over. He attacked from every angle until he got me right in my legs.

"AAAGGHH" I screamed as I saw A crimnsion liquid flowing from my leg as I fell to my knees. I looked over at Sonic. He was in pretty rough shape. I looked up at silver he put away his two blade and he punched me right in the face! (I think what he was meaning to do was knock me unconcious)

I fell to the ground and everything was blury. I was looking over at sonic he had just got hit by Metal Sonic and was bleeding."ENOUGH OF THIS!" I jumped up of the ground completly ignoring The searing pain in my leg."I DIDN"T GO THROUGH A LIFE TIME OF TRAINING TO BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs not having controll of my own voice? With an emerald in hand, I started glowing Golden and then (seemingly out of nowhere) Golden armor came out and straped itself to me! I had a helmet over my head which which had curved plates over the backs of my Spines I had a chest plate, shoes that has spikes on the bottem of them, Shoulders, and Gauntlets (which were fitted for my Knuckles) and a fitting red cape. All of which was was tinted gold and where ever there was Chaos Emerald Engraved it was according to the colours of the Chaos Emeralds!

"whoa.." I heard sonic say in awe

"Your going down you Vile machine!"I said as if I had two-voices speaking at the same time?(one of which was mine) I dashed up to Silver, Sword in hand Glowing. I slashed at silver but he blocked it. I ran as fast a possible at a nearby wall. When I came near I did a front flip sticking my feet at the wall and begain running across the I was right above the Silver impersonation I jumped down as fast as I could brought my sword down right through the two blades he brought up to try and stop the blade had seemed to just melt through the Duel-swords as it came down into the robots head !The robot tried to pull the sword out from his head but he started to sputer before he could do anything, then before I could react he exploded engulfing me in flames and shooting shrapnel everywhere!

"Spencer!" Sonic shouted.

**I think thats a pretty good chapter! Setting up a cliffhanger and leaving a few un-answered questions and revaling a bit about some strange second soul thing? that is a small part of something WAY bigger I have planned out! Answering like why he has Knuckles like an Echinda's Knuckles and other stuff so don't think that I'm writing this completly as I go (I kinda do though)**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Kidnapping

**Spencer's Pov**

_I was at my favorite place in the world. I was at the cliff overlooking to forrest watching the sunset."Where is he?" I thought to myself._

_"Hey Spencer! Ready to fight." My best friend walked up in his usual light Armor (with the exception of his Helmet which covered his face) he wore because he hated being slowed down while fighting ._

_"Hey Edd! I'm ready I've only been waiting an hour!" _

_I wore Heavy armor most of the time because i was really fast and it didn't slow me down much_

_"Shut your Trap and let's fight!" He said jokingly._

"Y_aaawn_ hum Wha.. where am I?" I was in a bed after that strange dream.

"Who was he? I must've knew him since I never dream up people and wh- _Cough Cough HACK_ "

My legs and chest were complety wraped in bandages.

"_wha where am i?_" i was only able to speak a soft whisper. I felt Complete shock all over

"_ba-Blood?_" I'd coughed up some blood just a few seconds ago.I looked around the room.

Everything seemed kind of blurred but I could make out the few Figures of Amy, sonic, Tails, and knuckles getting up very quick at the sight of me! Then I passed out...

_I had just finished up my fight with Edd which I had won. "Damn How do you do it? One moment you were infront of me the next you were behind me" Eddward had said in defeat after we sheathed our swords."I wase'nt going to tell anyone but since your my best friend I guess I tell you. One day I was Walking through the forrest and I found ..This!" I said Pulling out a Green Emerald Out of my Quills."Whoa..." Edd was Completly Entranced in the Glow of the Emerald. _

_"Yeah I was messing around with it and I can Actualy use it to do some amazing stuff with it like appearing any where you want too_!_"_

_"ohh ... Oh yeah Thats pretty neat." Edwardd was still focusing on the Emerald, jaw hanging open_

_"Umm I'l see yah later.." I said, stashing the emerald in my quills._

_"Ok... bye" Edward said looking at my quills while walking off._

_"hmm strange?" I thought to myself looking over the cliff, the sun finaly fadding from View_

**Normal Pov**

It was a rainy night outside of the Hospital. After the Scare of seeing Eggmans Egg Carrier nobody lurked in the city tonight. Out of nowhere, Two hooded figures Appeared on the street.

"So this is where he is then" One of the Hooded Figures said, being female my the tone of her voice.

"Yep, This is the only chance were gonna have to get him before his True power is Unleashed and brings the world to an end!" The other cloaked figure said Clearly being a Man before he started a brisk sprint with his friend towards the hospital.

"Are you sure that he will bring an end to the world? I observed him a few weeks ago and he didn't seem like someone with evil intentions? Me and him actualy met" the female stated as they got to the door.

"Trust me, whenever he completly remembers he's going to forget all that and rip the World apart!"

**Spencer's Pov**

It was the middle of the night when I woke up, I was wearing My usual clothes with alot of blood stains

"Wow what a strange dream?" I whispered to myself during the night. I looked over and saw them all sleeping in the chairs around the hospital room.

"Wow they really like me!" No one had really like me at home but these guys treated me better then my own family! The Chaos Emeralds were nowhere to be seen in the room. I got up out of the Hospital bed having nothing to do. My legs had no visible marks from the Sword Slice I had recived and The rest of my body seemed to heal completely overnight!

"Wow that could Be Useful-" I was intrupted by some talking outside of the window outside of room, in the hallway.

"I told you that Climbing the outside was better then looking through the entire hospital!" A female voice said In a hushed voice.

"Well we needed to go in the Hospital anyway to get his room Number." a really fimaliar male Voice had said still in a really hard to hear voice.

I walked outside of my hospital room and stuck my head out the window and looked around.

"Umm, hello anyone there?" I whispered out the window.

_Wham!_

I was kicked in the face as someone swung in, I fell to the floor Dazed by the unexpected attack!

"Blaze!" Before I could do anything Blaze brought her foot down on my face, all I saw was darkness!

**Normal Pov**

"What was that?" Sonic woke up from his slient rest on the chair. He heard a deep Thump and someone landing on the floor?

"_Quick Tie him up_" Someone had whispered from the hallway.

"What what are you doing with Spencer!" Sonic had run out to the hallway to see the two-Hooded figures Finishing tieing up an Unconcious Spencer.

The two hooded figures said nothing and quickly teleported out of the hospital with Spencer.

"Guys get up Some people kidnapped Spencer!"

"Did you grab the Emeralds?" Silver said laying Spencer's unconcious Form Against the allyway wall

"Yeah I got them here" Blaze had replied taking them out from behind her.

Spencer was waking up moaning Then Coughed from the Cloth in his mouth keeping him quiet.

**Spencer's Pov**

I was coughing on a Piece of Cloth Blaze had tied Around my mouth."_Mpph Mfpph_" was all I could say With the Cloth Shutting me up.

"Can we Please untie That, He seems to be making him really uncomfortable" She said to Silver while looking at me. I nodded my head desperate to get it out of my mouth so I could Explain myself.

"No. He could use Chaos Control if he could talk" I said Emotion-less.

I don't get mad very Easily But I was _Pissed _at him and I tried to kick him from the ground succesfuly kicking him in the foot... still not doing much.

"Come on, he would have tryed that in the hospital! And he dose'nt have a Chaos Emerald either."

I nodded again, Happy someone was willing to let me talk.

"Ok, I needed to talk to him anyway" Blaze Got down on her knee and Untied the Annoyance from my mouth

"Thanks alot, Blaze" I smiled grateful, something was strangly fimaliar about her?

Blaze Was Shocked at me Knowing her real name but didn't say anything because she knew I didn't know her before I came here.

"I don't mean to be so Heartless but we can't take any risks with you" Silver Said acting more like the real him.

"But why! I didn't do anything"

"Your a threat to the future" he said sternly

"How!" I shouted

"Because you rip the world apart In a blind rage"

I was stunned.

"I would never do such a thing, I would never hurt anyone, unless it's to defened someone else!"

"Are you sure he is the one who End the world in the future? He dose'nt look like the person we saw just before we jumped back in time here?" Blaze questioned Silver.

"All I know Was that it was a Hedgehog from a Different Dimension and that we Might be able to stop 'The Shadowing' if we gather all the Chaos Emeralds! Thats all I heard from the Prophice" Silver said in an Unsure tone.

"I know of another Hedgehog , that dose'nt look like he's from here. He tried to kill me too!" I Exclaimed at the thought that it might be him.

"We can't trust you yet. You could be trying to Decive us. The Prophice said you Tricked the Smartest man of this Generation"

"I'll help you find the Chaos Emeralds" I Raised an eyebrow, baiting him

"We'll talk about this later, your about to fall asleep anyway"

"Oh, Ok thats understa- Wait what?" I was a little confused about what he said, I wase'nt tired at all.

"We gave you a drug that going to knock you out soon, I'm surprised you even woke up, even more surprised you were'nt speaking like a drunk." he said in a blank voice as if he was talking about the weather.

"You did what! What gives you the righ- oh cra..''" I started getting dizzy then everything turned black

_Really again! Am I ever going to get a normal nights sleep!_

**Wow I left alot of un-answered questions in this chapter, like how Blaze had know him, and exactly how so? Just lately I noticed how much me and her character are So simmaliar. Like how me and her are Very Independent, Inward, kept our feelings to ourself's, and only a (Certain Time) ago we got some friends who cared for us.(Her Case: Cream,Sonic, and Everyone else in the Sonic Team(Excluding all of the Villians) and My Case: My friends ( i'm not gonna name any for certain reasons))**


End file.
